(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clock structure, and more particularly to a multi-purpose clock capable of displaying not only the time and dates but also desirable pictures or patterns.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional clocks generally have a single function, i.e., displaying the time. Some clocks can show the date as well. Furthermore, the conventional clock can only display time in Arabic numerals or Roman numerals, not both. Besides, the numerals are fixedly printed or marked on the clock face so that the user cannot replace the Arabic numerals with the Roman numerals, or vice versa, at will. For decades, the design of clocks or the dials has remained almost unchanged, which is monotonous and lacks variety.